Various optical displacement encoders are known that use a readhead having an optical arrangement that images a scale pattern to a photodetector arrangement in the readhead. The image of the scale pattern displaces in tandem with the scale member, and the movement or position of the displaced scale pattern image is detected with a photodetector arrangement. Conventional imaging, self-imaging (also called Talbot imaging), and/or shadow imaging may be used to provide the scale pattern image in various configurations.
Optical encoders may utilize incremental or absolute position scale structures. An incremental position scale structure allows the displacement of a readhead relative to a scale to be determined by accumulating incremental units of displacement, starting from an initial point along the scale. Such encoders are suitable for certain applications, particularly those where line power is available. However, in low power consumption applications (e.g., battery powered gauges and the like), it is more desirable to use absolute position scale structures. Absolute position scale structures provide a unique output signal, or combination of signals, at each position along a scale. They do not require continuous accumulation of incremental displacements in order to identify a position. Thus, absolute position scale structures allow various power conservation schemes. A variety of absolute position encoders are known, using various optical, capacitive, or inductive sensing technologies. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,482; 5,965,879; 5,279,044; 5,886,519; 5,237,391; 5,442,166; 4,964,727; 4,414,754; 4,109,389; 5,773,820; and 5,010,655 disclose various encoder configurations and/or signal processing techniques relevant to absolute position encoders, and are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
One type of configuration that is utilized in some optical encoders is a telecentric arrangement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,186,969; 7,307,789; and 7,435,945, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose various encoder configurations that utilize either singly or doubly telecentric imaging systems for imaging the periodic pattern of light and sensing displacement of the periodic scale structure. Telecentric imaging systems provide certain desirable features in such optical encoders.
One issue with regard to the design of such optical encoders is that users generally prefer that the readheads and scales of the encoders be as compact as possible. A compact encoder is more convenient to install in a variety of applications. For certain precision measurement applications, high resolution is also required. However, the prior art fails to teach configurations which provide certain combinations of high resolution, range-to-resolution ratio, robustness, compact size, and design features which allow a number of encoder resolutions to be provided using shared manufacturing techniques and components, and which facilitate low cost as desired by users of encoders. Improved configurations of encoders that provide such combinations would be desirable.